Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte
by Narsua
Summary: Maysilee Donner y Haymitch Abernathy están profundamente enamorados. Su vida y su historia de amor se ve truncada cuando sus nombres resuenan en la plaza el día de la cosecha.
1. Chapter 1

Sé que es cruel, pero después de esto, me alegro de no ser pobre y verme obligada a vivir en la Veta. No tengo nada en contra de ellos, de hecho, gran parte de mi vida está vinculada a ese sitio marginal y lleno de dolor. El presidente Snow todavía está en el escenario, saludando al estúpido público del capitolio, por supuesto. Está claro que no iba a estar saludando a los pobres mineros de este distrito ni a la gente del quemador. Maldito arrogante, no entiendo como no le han matado aún, no tiene sentido. Por muy ricos e idiotas que puedan ser, es imposible que toda esa gente con ropa extraña y pelo de colores chillones esté a favor de los juegos, por dios, ¡Son doce niños matándose para poder vivir! Bueno, antes eran doce. Esta vez serán veinticuatro.

- ¿Maysilee? ¿Maysilee estás ahí? - La musical voz de Mayleen me saca de un empujón de las profundidades de mi mente. - Es horrible... Pero al menos nuestro nombre solo está tres veces en la urna. - Su rostro trata de tranquilizarme, pero es imposible. Más aún cuando ella misma está muerta de miedo. Es normal, ¿Quien no lo estaría cuando en apenas unos días, escogerán a veinticuatro de nosotros para ir a la arena? - Ya verás que todo va a salir bien, seguiremos como siempre. En tan solo tres años lo habremos logrado, salvarnos de los juegos. Además, casi siempre cogen a gente de la Veta... Ellos tienen que comprar un montón de Teselas, sus nombres deben estar treinta o cuarenta veces en la urna. - Pasa su mano por mi pelo. No lo entiendo, somos gemelas por lo que tenemos la misma edad, tan solo quince años. La misma casa, la misma vida, pero siempre parece que se ocupa de mí. Se comporta como una hermana mayor. Parece que su único objetivo y preocupación en la vida es mantenerme a salvo de cualquier peligro. A veces esto me enfada, me hace perder los nervios, no necesito que se encarguen de mí. No lo necesito, y menos cuando solo faltan un par de días para la cosecha.

- Tranquila, estoy bien. Sé que no sacarán nuestros nombres, estoy segura. Le tocará a algún pobre de la Veta. Quizá ganen y así tengan algo que llevarse a la boca después. - Trato de sonar despectiva porque mis padres están todavía en la sala, sin quitarle ojo a Caesar Flickerman.

Mi padre repudia a los habitantes de la Veta y a los traficantes del quemador. Para él no son más que escoria. No entiendo cómo puede haberme pasado esto, como puedo haber acabado así teniendo a estos dos individuos como padres. Si supieran eso... Si se enterasen de que le he besado, de todo lo que he vivido... No. Aparto los recuerdos de mi cabeza y me pongo de pie. - Voy a dar un paseo con Alana, no volveré tarde.

Instintivamente, mi madre se da la vuelta y me observa inquisidoramente. Solo rompe su silencio para sentenciar:

- No te acerques ni a la Veta ni al quemador, Maysilee. Y no vuelvas tarde, tenemos que ver que ropa llevarás pasado mañana en la cosecha. - Su rostro no deja entrever ni un ápice de sus emociones. Es una roca, una fría y dura roca que vive en el barrio de los comerciantes. Siento asco al oírla hablar, siento asco cuando la tengo que escuchar y siento asco mientras contesto.

- Tranquila, no se me ocurriría pasar por allí.

Su mirada no varía, sus ojos me siguen, clavándose en mi espalda mientras me pongo la chaqueta y abandono la casa. Lo sabe. Está claro que lo sabe, pero me da igual. Dentro de tres años me largaré y jamás pisare este barrio de nuevo. Bueno, para ver a Mayleen, pero solo por ella. Mientras camino, la ceniza se va adhiriendo a la suela de mis zapatos y el olor a carbón inunda mis pulmones. Puedo ver que los mineros vuelven al interior de la tierra, uno a uno. Se dirigen en una deprimente procesión hacia lo más profundo de la mina. A veces pienso que tendríamos más suerte si hubiéramos acabado como el trece. El espectáculo de la plaza debe haber terminado ya, si no los agentes de la paz estarían arrestándoles y llevándoles a alguno de los postes para azotar que hay por todo el distrito, está prohibido para aquellos que no tienen televisión en sus casas perderse las retransmisiones del capitolio, estas son retransmitidas en unas grandes pantallas colocadas en la plaza. Dios, me entran ganas de trepar por la verja que nos separa de la libertad y desaparecer entre los bosques. Pensar en la cantidad de bestias y mutos que habrá todavía entre los árboles me asusta un poco, pero, ¿Acaso no asustan más los monstruos que el capitolio manda aquí a someternos? El aire me acaricia las mejillas, no es cálido, pero está a una temperatura agradable. "Soportable" diría yo. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya estoy en el sitio. El punto en el que he quedado con Alana. ¿Dónde está? No sé por qué dudo, está claro. Debe estar con ese minero de la Veta. Una sonrisa se me escapa al imaginarlos, es conmovedor. La hija del boticario con un minero. "solo tres años" Pienso. Solo tres años para que los cuatro nos vayamos a la Veta. Puede que no sea el mejor lugar del mundo, pero al menos allí las dos seremos felices.

Unas frías manos tapan mis ojos. Sonrío.

- ¡Haymitch! - Grito mientras me doy la vuelta. No le esperaba aquí, de hecho, ni siquiera le avisé de que pasaría por esta zona hoy. A veces me sorprende y me asusta. ¿Me espiará? La idea me resulta divertida. Rodeo su cuello con fuerza, aferrándome. Oh, su olor. Bueno, tampoco es que sea un olor comparable a los perfumes del capitolio, tan fuertes que los días de cosecha inundan por completo la plaza. El suyo es aroma a distrito doce. Carbón, sudor, pocas duchas y hollín. No sé por qué me resulta tan atractivo en él, pero me encanta.

- Bueno, cuéntame ¿Que se le ha perdido a una chica como tú en un sitio como este? Podría secuestrarte y pedir un par de conejos de rescate... - Me dedica una de esas sonrisas patentadas de Haymitch Abernathy. Me derrito.

- Bueno, yo aprovecharía y pediría un poco de colonia, no te vendría nada mal. - Le ataco, mientras le doy un par de suaves palmadas en la cara.

- Por ti hasta me baño si hace falta. - Me susurra mientras detiene mi mano.

- Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta que faltan treinta y seis horas para la cosecha... Igual te vendría bien lavarte un poquito. - Sonrío maliciosa.

- Bueno, con la cantidad de veces que está mi nombre en la urna, igual si que me pongo guapo. Aunque a pesar de estar lleno de suciedad y oler fatal... ¿Has visto esta cara? Me sobrarían los patrocinadores.

Le beso instintivamente, como si fuera la última vez, incluso él se sorprende. Tras unos segundos, la realidad me da una bofetada tan suerte que creo que deben haberla escuchado en el palacio del presidente Snow.  
Mierda. ¡Puede ser la última vez que le bese! Haymitch, las teselas, cuatro tributos del distrito 12... ¡NO! Las probabilidades juegan en nuestra contra. No, no, no. Por favor, él no. Separo violentamente mis labios de los suyos y las lágrimas comienzan a caer cruzando rápidamente mis mejillas, cayendo por mi barbilla para morir en la ceniza que cubre el suelo. Me siento paralizada, incapaz de decir nada. Siento que mi mundo se ha puesto del revés. Siempre me habían asustado los juegos, por Mayleen y por mí... Pero esto, esto es mucho peor.  
Le miro a los ojos y él lo entiende.

- No lo pienses. Olvídalo, olvídalo estos dos días. No debí haber dicho eso, perdóname. En la Veta estamos tan acostumbrados a jugarnos la vida en cada cosecha, en bromeamos con ello a veces... De verás, olvida todo lo que he dicho. Ni siquiera sabemos si seré yo, May. Puede ser cualquiera. - Sonríe de una forma abrasadora y me clava sus profundos ojos grises. Me coloca una mano en la mejilla y con la otra me coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja. Maldito pelo, siempre está fuera de su sitio... - Ya verás. Todo saldrá bien, nuestros nombres no serán elegidos. No seremos tributos, ni este año, ni ninguno, y dentro de tres años nos iremos, muy lejos. - Ahora es él quien me besa. Oh, dios mio... Mi tierno futuro minero de la Veta... Donde nos hemos metido. Estamos jugando con fuego, y como nos enseñan en "Teoría del carbón"... El fuego quema...

- Por cierto. Alana me ha dicho que no va a venir hoy. Me la encontré cuando salí de la Veta... - Su pícara sonrisa me lo dice todo. Está con él, con el misterioso minero al que su padre curó el verano pasado. Imaginarme a mi amiga siendo feliz con su minero hace que el capitolio se esconda dentro de mi mente, aunque no creo que por mucho tiempo. Bueno, ahora que me paro a pensarlo, me siento mal en cierto modo, ya ha pasado un año desde que se han conocido y todavía no me lo ha presentado. Se supone que es mi mejor amiga, diablos, ¡Soy yo quien engaña al hijo del panadero para que ella pueda huir a las minas! Bueno, supongo que es normal... Si sus padres se enterasen le prohibirían salir de casa hasta que se case con el tarugo del panadero. Aunque hace unos bollos...

- ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy? - Me dice. Por la forma en la que me observa, debo llevar un buen rato ausente.

- Cualquier cosa, lejos de los comerciantes. - Sonrío. Me da igual, solo quiero aprovechar cada segundo con él. Quien sabe qué suerte nos deparará la cosecha...

- Bueno, tengo que ir a por una tesela... - Su voz es temblorosa. ¿Tesela? ¿Otra vez? ¡Su nombre en la urna otra vez! Justo cuando abro la boca para quejarme, recuerdo a Tara. La pobre y pequeña Tara... ¿Qué haría ella sin su increíble hermano? No sé qué decir, quiero suplicarle que no lo haga pero sería injusto. No puedo hacerle escoger entre que su hermana tenga mañana un plato de comida y yo.

- Vamos. Pero ya sabes que...- Antes de que acabe la frase su voz me interrumpe.

- Que nadie puede verte, que tus padres no quieren que vayas allí, que no quieres tener problemas, que ni siquiera Mayleen sabe lo nuestro... bla, bla, bla. - Su imitación es digna de elogio, suena igual que yo, pero no se lo voy a decir, se le subiría a la cabeza.

- Muévete, minero. - Digo mientras le abrazo. - Vamos a por la comida de Tara, pero después de eso, eres todo mío..

- No tan rápido, señorita pelo rubio y mucho dinero. Técnicamente, me faltan dos años para ser minero. Así que prefiero que me llames, encantador y apuesto joven de la Veta.

- ¿Encantador? Espera, ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

- Bueno, de ti seguro que no estamos hablando.

- Te odio, Abernathy.

- Yo te amo, Maysilee Donner. - Me besa.

...

Cuando ya hemos dejado el grano en casa de Haymitch y jugado con Tara, él me coge de la mano y se detiene en el camino.

- Vamos donde siempre, quiero enseñarte una cosa. - Parece un tanto nervioso. ¿Qué sucede? No lo entiendo.

- Vale - Respondo, todavía desconcertada.

Emprendemos el camino hacia la valla que nos separa de la libertad. Nuestro pequeño sitio, la parte más alejada del distrito. El único sitio en el que podemos estar totalmente solos, alejados de miradas indiscretas. Donde podemos ser nosotros mismos, sin miedos. Es peligroso porque siempre está encendida, pero tratamos de mantenernos a una distancia prudencial. Es un sitio precioso, un par de flores han logrado crecer a pesar del hollín que se acumula en todo el distrito. Algunas veces, cuando hace buen tiempo, se escucha cantar a los sinsajos, aunque no logro identificar la melodía. El aire es cada vez más frío, ya ha pasado casi todo el día y el sol debe estar a punto de ponerse. Treinta y seis horas. Eso es lo que queda antes de que cuatro de todos nosotros partan hacia el capitolio, hacia una muerte segura. Sin darme cuenta, aprieto con ansiedad la mano de Haymitch, el tira de mí, choco contra él y me abraza. Su mano descansa contra mi cintura, su cabeza se apoya contra la mía. Su estatura es perfecta, encajamos a la perfección. Debe medir veinte centímetros más que yo, más o menos. Su mano es fría pero firme. Mientras caminamos en silencio le espío, su cuerpo alto y musculado, su piel oscura de la veta. Su ancha espalda, su cabello cayendo rebelde sobre su frente, dándole un adorable aspecto varonil, parece mayor de lo que es. Si no le conoces, no creerías que tiene tan solo dieciséis años. Sus preciosos ojos grises, intensos y brillantes. Es hermoso, perfecto. Mi pulso se acelera y un extraño rubor invade mis mejillas. Dios mío, estoy totalmente enamorada de Haymitch Abernathy.

- Ya estamos aquí. - Se deja caer sobre el suelo, manchándose de ceniza. Tira de mi chaqueta, haciendo que caiga sobre él.

Quedamos uno sobre otro, una de mis piernas ha quedado torpemente colocada entre las suyas, mi cara contra su pecho y mis brazos en la misma postura con la que impactaron contra el suelo. Desde aquí puedo escuchar su corazón. Pum...Pum...Pum..Pum,Pum,Pum. Su pulso se está acelerando, supongo que el mío también. Noto que su mano recorre mi cuello, ya no está fría, desprende un intenso calor. Yo permanezco quieta, en silencio. No puedo pensar, no con claridad. Mi rostro sigue contra su pecho y su corazón martillea rápidamente. Su mano se mueve, sus dedos rozan mis labios. Su corazón va todavía más rápido. Dios mío, mi minero, mi pobre de la Veta. El hombre cuyo nombre se repite cientos de veces en esa maldita urna. Haymitch, mi Haymitch... Los nervios me invaden, un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Tengo miedo, estoy asustada. Su otra mano se planta en mi cintura, baja rápidamente con la otra desde mis labios hasta mi cadera y nos da a ambos la vuelta, quedando sobre mí. Sostiene su peso con un brazo, mientras, con el otro, acaricia mi cara. Intento evitar el contacto visual. No quiero mirarle a los ojos.

- Estás aún más bonita cuando te ruborizas. - Sonríe. - Eres como una princesa. Tan distinta de las chicas de la Veta. - Me acaricia con ternura. - Tu pelo dorado, tu piel clara, tus ojos azules... - Vuelve a jugar con el maldito mechón rebelde que se mueve por voluntad propia. -Creo que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, princesa del doce.

Sin esperarlo, desciende hasta mi y me besa. Sus cuarteados y secos labios contra los míos, invadiendome, acariciándome, diciéndome "Te amo". Flexiona su brazo y cae contra mi pecho. Sujeta mi cara con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarme escapar. No lo aguanto más. Al cuerno. Al diablo los juegos, la cosecha, mis padres, la veta, las minas. Al diablo con todo. Sujeto su cuello con tanta fuerza que sonríe contra mis labios. Correspondo a su beso con ardor.

- Yo también te amo, Haymitch. Por encima de todo, y no pienso permitir que nada nos separe. Ni el puto capitolio va a alejarte de mí.

- Vaya... - Dice con tono burlón. - Así que "ni el puto capitolio"... Es usted una caja de sorpresas, señorita Donner. - Sonríe mientras me mira fijamente. - Menos mal que estoy contigo, así el capitolio no se atreverá a tocarme. - Comienza a besar cada centímetro de mi cara.

- Estúpido. Claro que no se atreverán, ¿Por quién me has tomado? Hasta los agentes de la paz me tienen miedo. - Me muevo ágilmente, giro sobre nosotros, quedando tumbada sobre él y le muerdo el labio inferior. Al cabo de un rato, me separo un poco y nos observamos en silencio.

- Eres preciosa. ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez? Preciosa. - Sonríe de una manera tan adorable que me entran ganas de comérmelo.

- Si, pero me encanta que me lo repitas una y otra vez.

- Preciosa. - Me susurra al oído.

Me acaricia la nariz con el dorso de la mano izquierda. Baja hasta mis labios, recorre lentamente cada una de mis mejillas. Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo, vivir el resto de mi vida entre sus brazos. Le necesito, le necesito para ser feliz, para mantenerme cuerda. Le necesito para olvidar el país en el que vivimos, para olvidar que tan solo somos unos pobres infelices del distrito doce, que nunca podremos salir de aquí, que él morirá en las minas y que mi alma morirá con él. Oh dios, por qué es todo tan complicado.

- Quiero cuidarte el resto de mi vida, señorita Abernathy.

- Para que sea la señora Abernathy tendrás que regalarme un gran, caro y brillante anillo.

- Bueno, eso deberías habérmelo dicho antes de que comprase este.

Todo pasa muy deprisa, Haymitch me aparta con cuidado, yo estoy sentada en el suelo, envuelta en ceniza. Él se sienta frente a mí y mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos deshilachados de su pantalón. Mi corazón palpita tan deprisa que casi no me deja escuchar el ruido que hace la valla mientras la electricidad la recorre. Abre la mano y saca un sucio anillo de un metal que no reconozco, amarillo con manchas de un extraño color amarronado. Toma mi mano derecha con delicadeza y comienza a hablar.

- Señorita Donner, yo, Haymitch Abernathy, apuesto futuro minero del distrito doce, quiero pedir su mano en matrimonio ¿Me concedería el honor de ser mi esposa?

Su mirada brilla cautelosa, esperando una respuesta o gesto que le dé una pista de que sucederá a continuación, pero estoy demasiado conmocionada para contestar. Haymitch, el chico más apuesto y fuerte de la Veta... Aquel por el que todas las chicas del colegio suspiran cada día. Y las comprendo, las comprendo perfectamente. No solo es increíblemente guapo, si no que sabe cómo hacer que nada más tenga sentido. Nada que no seamos él y yo. ¿Qué haces Maysilee? ¡Contesta! Pero no lo hago. No contesto. Mi cuerpo se mueve por voluntad propia. Salto sobre él y le abrazo. Cuando mi mejilla roza su cuello me doy cuenta de que estoy empapada. ¿Cuándo he empezado a llorar? No me había dado cuenta. Me aferro con toda la fuerza que puedo. No quiero que se escape, no quiero que se vaya jamás.

- Maysilee... - Está clara la preocupación en su voz.

- ¡SI! ¡SI HAYMITCH! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! - Me aparto un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos. - ¡TE AMO!

En su rostro se dibuja la sonrisa más sincera y hermosa que jamás he visto.

- Te quiero, te quiero, dios mío... ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero Maysilee!

Los dos estamos llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Es confuso, muy confuso. No será facil, todavía tenemos que hacer el ritual del tueste, pero para eso necesitamos una casa, y no se nos da una casa hasta que cumplimos los dieciocho años... Entonces, ahoraque lo pienso, no estamos realmente casados... Y no lo estaremos hasta dentro de tres años... Bueno... No se trata de casarnos, si no de lo que representa este anillo. Levanto la mano para observarlo atentamente. Encaja en mi dedo a la perfección... ¿Habrá tomado la medida de mi dedo sin que yo me diese cuenta? Es precioso, es perfecto. Es mi anillo.

- Estoy tan emocionado como tú, créeme. Pero... Ya es de noche. - Dice observando el cielo.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Le dije a mi madre que no llegaría tarde! Madre mía, me va a matar, quería revisar los vestidos de la cosecha...

Su mirada se apaga durante una milésima de segundo apenas perceptible. Pero para mí, que conozco el color de sus ojos como la palma de mi mano, es más que suficiente. La cosecha, la maldita cosecha, siempre encogiéndonos el corazón. Odio esta sensación, este miedo irracional que nos consume cada segundo de nuestra corta vida. Lo que más me duele es que sea él quien sufra por mí, cuando de salir escogidos uno de los dos, está más que claro que será él.  
Me despido besándola la boca y dándole un último abrazo por hoy, el me corresponde me acaricia la mano.

- Me gustaría acompañarte. - Dice algo entristecido.

- Ya... Pero no pueden saber esto. Si alguien nos viera... Ya sabes, Haymitch, ni siquiera Mayleen sabe lo que está pasando... - Ocultarle algo tan importante a Mayleen, algo tan importante para mí es algo que no puedo soportar. Siento que la traiciono, que estoy rompiendo nuestra amistad. Mi hermana,mi gemela, y no le puedo contar esto, lo que más feliz me hace ahora mismo. Me vuelve a besar.

- Tranquila, te veré mañana.

- Mañana tengo todo el día ocupado. Tengo que ir a comprar comida con Mayleen, visitar a Alana y probarme los vestidos de la cosecha. - Su mirada suplicante termina convenciendome.

- Vale, vale. Al acabar me pasaré por aquí, aunque no será fácil engañar a mi madre...

- Perfecto, mañana entonces. - Sonríe. - Me voy ya, tengo que prepararle algo a Tara para cenar, aunque aún no sé qué. Cada vez es más difícil conseguir comida en el quemador...

- Toma. - Meto la mano derecho en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta e intento sacarla mientras sujeto algo, pero su mano me detiene.

- No. Te dije que no lo quiero, y no lo voy a aceptar. Al menos no mientras haya otra solución.

- ¡Eres un maldito orgulloso, no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por Tara! - Siento como una ira desmedida sube desde la planta de mis pies hasta mi sien. - ¿Vas a dejarla sin comer por tus malditas tonterías? ¿Acaso quieres que se muera?

- No se trata de eso.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué es lo que significa entonces? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos no quieres aceptar mi dinero?

- Maysilee. - Dice sin ápice de emociones.

- ¡Estoy harta de tu orgullo! - Las lágrimas caen por mi rostro sin mi permiso. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Es por Haymitch? ¿Por Tara? ¿Por la comida? No. Es por los juegos. No logro quitarmelos de la cabeza. La cosecha, los tributos. Estoy harta. Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento se acaba de acumular en mis manos y explota entre mis dedos en forma de una cólera arrolladora.  
No controlo mis palabras, empiezo a soltar cosas una y otra vez, sin pausa.

- Siempre estás con lo mismo. "Voy a ser minero, no quiero tu dinero, odio a los agentes de la paz, sus normas, a los comerciantes..." ¡Odias todo maldito presuntuoso arrogante! ¡No tienes nada Haymitch, nada! ¡Solo me tienes a mí!

Se mantiene en silencio, no responde, no reacciona. Ese es el Haymitch que el resto del distrito conoce, el que no le contesta a las demás chicas cuando le hablan, el que quiere parecer duro y desagradable. Haymitch, el chico de la Veta. Pero no, conmigo no es así, jamás lo ha sido y me duele que estemos en este punto, hoy, cuando apenas falta nada para la cosecha. Aunque, probablemente me lo he ganado a pulso. Mantenemos un mutismo absoluto. Repaso cada cosa que he dicho, oh no, me he pasado.

- Haymitch...

- No lo cojo, es cierto. - Me examina cauteloso. - Porque no quiero que pienses que el único motivo por el que estoy contigo es aprovecharme de ti. Por eso no quiero tu dinero ni tu comida.

- Oh...Haymitch... - No puedo pensar, solo siento. La presión de todo el día se agolpa sobre mis hombros. - Tu... Tu eres... - Me interrumpe con un beso y prosigue:

- Maravilloso, lo sé. Pero es tarde y debes irte. Corre, no quiero que te castiguen mañana, no podría verte. - Sonríe y coloca ese estúpido mechón detrás de mi oreja.

- Te quiero. - Digo, me doy la vuelta y echo a correr.

Las calles están totalmente vacías, ni siquiera los agentes de la paz patrullan las calles. No hay hollín en el aire, no hay ceniza, toda está acumulada en el suelo. Los mineros deben estar en sus casas, con sus familias, abrazando y besando a sus hijos. Sus hijos... Alguno de esos pobres niños estarán la próxima semana clavándose cuchillos unos a llego a casa, abro la puerta con mucho cuidado. Todo está a oscuras, aunque es normal, en el doce casi nunca tenemos electricidad, tan solo durante las emisiones del capitolio. Casi toda la energía es consumida por la valla que nos retiene. Llego hasta una de las sillas del comedor y me quito los zapatos para no hacer ruido. Me adentro sigilosamente en dirección al cuarto que comparto con Mayleen. Por desgracia, mi madre frustra mis intenciones apareciendo tras de mí como una gran bestia cazando un pequeño roedor. Nunca entenderé como es capaz de pasearse por esta vieja casa sin hacer crujir ni un solo tablón de madera.

- Se dónde has estado jovencita.

- Mamá yo...

- No hace falta, hija. No necesito que me expliques nada. - Sus ojos han perdido la dureza que los caracteriza. ¿Qué sucede?

- Pero...

- Yo también amé a un chico de la veta, Maysilee. Con todo mi corazón... - Me abraza y me da un beso en la frente. - Solo trataba de protegerte. Es muy dificil que podais estar juntos, pequeña. Tu padre jamás lo aprobaría, igual que los míos no me lo permitieron. Solo quería... - Sus ojos se empañan. - Protegerte. Solo quería evitar que sufrieras. Nada más... - Suena conmovida. - Nosotros... Nosotros somos gente con suerte hija. No somos ricos, pero teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que vive la gente en este distrito, debemos dar gracias a dios por lo que tenemos.

- No creo que haya un dios mamá. Al menos uno que se preocupe por nosotros. Si lo hubiera, no tendrías que ver cada maldito verano como niños de doce y trece años son brutalmente asesinados en la televisión.

- Maysilee... - Su tono me rompe el corazón. - Habiendo nacido aquí, quiero creer que hay algo más. Algo por encima del capitolio. Al menos me da esperanza, no hay mucho de eso por aquí.

- Cuéntame más mamá... - Trato de evitar la dolorosa conversación sobre nuestro precario nivel de vida. - Cuéntame más sobre él. Cuéntamelo todo.

.

- No hay mucho que contar… - Su rostro me deja entrever que el recuerdo es demasiado doloroso. El sufrimiento emana de sus ojos azules, haciéndoles perder su brillo habitual. - El distrito doce tiene un funcionamiento muy simple. Si naces en la Veta, acabas en las minas y te mueres de hambre. En cambio, si por suerte tus padres son comerciantes, te quedas aquí, en este barrio el resto de tu vida. Y eso es bueno ¿Por qué? Sencillo, porque aquí tienes que comer. Nadie es tan… - Se le toma la voz durante apenas un instante. - Nadie es tan estúpido para marcharse a un lugar donde pasará hambre. - Su mirada es una maraña de sentimientos, enredados unos con otros, es como si no la dejaran respirar. - Me pidió que me fuera con él. - Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar a borbotones, cayendo por sus mejillas y empapándole la cara. - Yo… Yo… Quería ir, Maysilee… Es decir, Tu hermana y tu sois lo mejor que tengo, sois lo más importante de mi vida, pero… Yo quería ir con él, quería vivir en la Veta, ser felices y tener hijos. Le amaba, le amaba con todas mis fuerzas… Pero…

- El abuelo. - Las palabras escapan de mi interior sin que pueda detenerlas.

- Si - Responde ella entrecortadamente por el llanto. - El día en que me iba a escapar… - Hace una breve pausa. - No quería irme sin decírselo a mis padres, al fin y al cabo… Nadie nos quiere más que nuestros quienes nos dan la vida. Yo creí que lo entenderían, que compartirían mi ilusión y que incluso tal vez nos permitirían vivir aquí, con ellos. Pero estaba equivocada, totalmente equivocada. Mi padre… Es decir, el abuelo escuchó hasta la última palabra. Me dejó soltar el precioso discurso que con tanto cuidado había preparado. Cuando dejé escapar desde lo más profundo de mi corazón la última frase, me golpeó en cara con tantísima fuerza, que estoy segura de que a la abuela se le paró el corazón. Mientras yacía en el suelo, desconcertada y asustada, con la mano sosteniendo la mejilla enrojecida y palpitante, se arrodilló ante mí y me dijo "¿Sientes ese dolor? Pues la idea de que vivas allí, sin comida, sin medicinas, muerta de frío, lejos de nosotros, me duele mil veces más. Sé que te quemará por dentro tener que vivir sin él, abandonarle, decirle que no y llevar una vida que no deseas, pero esa sensación desaparecerá. El tiempo curará esa herida, créeme. Ódiame si es lo que necesitas, hazlo, no me importa. Pero no voy a permitir que la cosa más importante que tengo en el mundo se deje morir sin tratar de evitarlo"

Se me encoje el corazón, siento que la sangre se hiela dentro de mí. El amor de un padre contra el de dos adolescentes. Ahora me arrepiento por todas las cosas horribles que he pensado y dicho sobre mamá. Tan solo quería protegerme, evitarme ese oscuro futuro ennegrecido por el hollín. Ella baja la mirada, enterrándola en el raído suelo de nuestro salón. Las dos nos quedamos totalmente absortas en lo más profundo de nuestros pensamientos durante lo que parece un siglo. Al fin ella rompe el silencio. Expira profundamente y clava su mirada en mis ojos, sus ojos, cargada de… ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Ira? ¿Tristeza? No lo sé, aún ahora que se abre a mí, sigue siendo una mujer muy difícil de leer.

- En ese momento lo comprendí. Mi padre me amaba, igual que yo os amo a vosotras. Solo quería protegerme, evitar que aquellas cosas que no podemos controlar me destruyeran. Pero no significó que tuviera razón. Ese dolor nunca desapareció, ha vivido dentro de mí todos estos años.

Un ruido me alerta, busco su origen y mi mirada se cruza con la de Mayleen, que nos observa desde el umbral de la puerta. Oh pajarillo, tan grácil y tan ruidosa a la vez. Mi madre también ha advertido su presencia, pero no dice nada. Supongo que, aunque no esté en mi situación, también merece conocer a mamá un poco más.

- Espero que no creas que no quiero a tu padre. - Su voz hace que deje de prestarle atención a mi hermana, que nos escucha con atención. - Le quiero, le quiero muchísimo, Maysilee. Pero si pudiese volver atrás, me habría ido a la Veta. Me habría fugado, no habría hablado con mis padres, me habría marchado sin mediar palabra con ellos. Porque merecía más la pena esa vida, esa vida de penurias y dolor, porque serían sus ojos lo primero que vería al despertarme cada mañana. Solo por eso…

- Mamá… Yo… - Me interrumpe.

- Lo sé. Y también sé quién es y desde hace cuánto estáis juntos. No soy tonta, Maysilee. No es tan sencillo engañar a una madre. - Sonríe. -

Su afirmación no me sorprende. En el fondo yo siempre fui consciente de que lo sabía, no podía ser casualidad que de repente me controlase tanto, que me impidiese ir a la Veta, volver tarde y que comenzara a tratar de una forma tan despectiva a la gente que vive allí.

- No sentía realmente nada de lo que te dije. Me dolía profundamente cada vez que me veía obligada a decirte esas cosas. Supongo que al principio te veía de la misma manera en la que el abuelo me veía a mí. Como mi pequeña niña inocente, a la que debía proteger y separar de todos los peligros que hay ahí fuera. Pero cuando te fuiste hoy, vi en tus ojos la mirada que tenía yo justo el día en que me iba a marchar. Cuando cerraste la puerta, temí no volver a verte más…

- Yo…

- No hace falta que digas nada. Solo quiero que sepas que, decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaré hasta el final. Al menos una de mis hijas ya está bien relacionada, no pasará nada porque la otra se vaya a la Veta. - Me guiña un ojo y sonríe. - Porque, no sé si lo sabes, pero parece que dentro de poco tú hermana será la señora Undersee.

El chillido que da Mayleen podría haber despertado a todos los agentes de la paz del distrito. Menuda voz. A veces creo que debe ser un sinsajo reencarnado. Su voz, su gracilidad al caminar, su movimientos tan delicados que parece que puede flotar…  
Irrumpe en la habitación con paso firme, se detiene frente a mi madre y espeta:

- ¡Solo somos amigos, mamá! - El rubor de su cara es visible aunque sea de noche. Le resta mucha credibilidad, pobre pajarillo. Aunque, bueno, al menos sé que ella vivirá bien, eso me tranquiliza mucho. De todas maneras era de esperar, siempre ha sido la más responsable y madura de las dos. Supongo que nunca se plantearía un futuro como el que yo estoy construyendo, con un sucio y rompecorazones chico de la Veta.

- Tranquila, me parece un chico encantador, además, sus padres y yo somos amigos desde el colegio. - Mamá le sonríe con cariño. - Además, se muere por ti. ¿A qué esperas?

Creo que la habitación se está iluminando de un rojo intenso, parece que Mayleen está a punto de explotar. ¿Por qué le dará tanta vergüenza que yo me enteré de eso? El chico es guapo, agradable y tiene dinero. Si a ella le gusta, yo no soy nadie para meterme en su relación, o lo que sea que tengan. Comienzo a darle vueltas mientras mamá y ellas discuten sobre su "no novio" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ocultármelo? Siempre nos hemos contado todo, no ha habido secretos entre nosotras… La idea de que mi hermana se esté alejando de mí se me clava en el pecho, como una flecha lanzada directamente a mi corazón. Quizá… Quizá… Oh, no. ¡Por supuesto! Vaya, ¿Cómo se me había pasado? ¿Cómo he podido ser tan rematadamente estúpida? Mis pensamientos se convierten rápidamente en una frase que la golpea con fuerza.

- ¡Tú lo sabías! - Espeto, como si hubiera descubierto el sentido de la vida. Cuando la acuso, el rubor abandona su piel poco a poco. Me observa en silencio, como si estuviera midiendo las palabras que está a punto de usar. Mi madre pasa sus ojos de una a otra, creo que esto si se le ha escapado, sus dotes de madre omnipotente no están a plena potencia.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Su tono es seco, sin sentimientos ni emociones. Ahora mismo, es como si mi hermana se hubiese convertido en un robot. - ¿Me preguntas si ya sabía que estabas con Abernathy? - No hay picos en su voz, no hay brillo en sus ojos. El precioso sinsajo de larga melena rubia me condena con la mirada. Me observa, expectante, esperando por mi respuesta. Mi madre todavía no tiene muy claro lo que está pasando. Vaya, mamá, no eres tan buena en eso de los cotilleos como creías. Mis ojos se clavan en el hermoso pajarillo de mi salón, mientras él espera por mi respuesta.

- Así que lo sabías.

- Sí. Me lo dijo él.


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que mi expresión habla por sí sola. Estoy quieta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Creo que también tengo la boca abierta, no estoy segura. No puedo ver el semblante de mi madre, no puedo ver nada que no sea al pajarillo. Ella responde a mis pupilas con seguridad y autosuficiencia. ¿Desde cuándo es así? ¿Cuándo ha aprendido a ser tan fría? Parece una piedra, un robot, un agente de la paz. Sus ojos ya no son del mismo azul centelleante e intenso que parpadeaban cuando sonreía. No. Es duro y firme, no hay profundidad. Me da la sensación de que ni siquiera hay color. Repaso sus palabras en mi mente un par de veces. "Sí. Me lo dijo él." ¿Qué se lo ha dicho él? ¿Y cuándo se supone que han estado juntos estos dos? ¿Desde cuando hablan de cosas tan importantes? Es más, ¿Desde cuando hablan de cosas siquiera? Esto no me gusta, hay algo raro en todo esto. Siento que hay mucho más tras lo que puedo ver. Vamos Maysilee ¿Qué es lo que falla? Piensa…

Siento que los cuatro ojos que hay en la sala se clavan en mi piel. Presión. Me siento presionada. Presionada y agobiada. ¿Mayleen? ¿Haymitch? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? y, sobre todo, ¿Por qué?

- Fue hace varios meses. – Comenta con sequedad. – Estaba tranquilamente comprando un poco de carne que me había encargado mamá… Y me abordó por detrás. Me tapó los ojos con las manos e intentó besar mi cuello. Al principio me asusté mucho, pero reaccioné en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mi expresión debe haberse convertido en una mueca de profundo dolor, porque rápidamente continúa con su explicación.

- Evidentemente me confundió contigo – Me dice, esclareciendo lo evidente.

Siento como la presión desaparece tras oírle decir eso. Pero aun así, siento algo de dolor. Si estamos enamorados… ¿No debería ser capaz de diferenciarnos? Vale, somos gemelas, pero como persona no tenemos nada que ver. ¿Significa esto que no me conoce como yo creía? Tal vez estaba equivocada, tal vez todavía lo estoy…

- Y yo… - Su voz me asesta un certero golpe en la nuca y me devuelve a la realidad - Bueno, me asusté y le di un codazo en el estómago, estando todavía de espaldas. Me di la vuelta y le aticé un puñetazo en la cabeza, con tanta fuerza que acabó tirado en el suelo. Cuando me agaché para para grabar en mi mente la cara del supuesto acosador, me di cuenta de que era el imbécil de Abernathy. Y bueno, él también se dio cuenta de que era yo porque soltó algo como "¡Menos mal que escogí a la gemela a la que no se le va la cabeza!" Y algo más, del tipo…"¡Loca, más que loca!" Aunque no tenía mucha credibilidad mientras se lamía las heridas en el suelo como un gato asustado. – Sonríe con autosuficiencia.

Aquí hay algo que no cuadra. Primero ¿Por qué le insulta? Sé que para las chicas de este barrio los chicos de la veta no son más que unos pobres y sucios mineros, tratan a toda costa de no acercarse a ellos, pero mi hermana nunca fue así. Siempre tuvimos nuestra propia manera de pensar. Yo me enfrentaba a mi madre cuando lanzaba despropósitos contra toda esa pobre gente muerta de hambre. Nos gritábamos y volvíamos locas discutiendo hasta que ella desistía (por cansancio, puedo ser muy pesada) Mayleen en cambio se limitaba a mantenerse en silencio, ni opinaba ni se metía en las discusiones, tan solo hablaba a solas conmigo y me contaba sus planes para mejorar el distrito. Siempre ha sido una soñadora, una visionaria. Me contaba que si en vez de darle el carbón al capitolio se lo vendiéramos, todos los ciudadanos del distrito podrían comer tantas cosas como quisieran. Que el precio tendría que ser alto, que sin nosotros las industrias no podrían funcionar, que el capitolio se moriría de frío, que teníamos que mejorar nuestra calidad de vida. Tengo que admitir que cuando habla todo el mundo la escucha, aunque no sobre estas cosas, por supuesto. Si contase esto fuera de las sucias paredes de mi casa, su cabeza estaría colgada en algún lugar del capitolio. Creerían que alimenta una revuelta, y eso no se puede permitir. No si queremos sobrevivir, no si queremos evitar terminar como el trece. No. La escuchan cuando habla sobre cómo mejorar la escuela, cuando le explica las cosas de clase a los demás compañeros, cuando tiene ideas para juegos o cualquier otra cosa. Sus ideas son buenas y sabe convencer a la gente. Podría cambiarlo todo. Mi hermana podría cambiar el mundo. Así que, ¿Por qué insultar a Haymitch? No dejo de pensar una y otra vez en ello, tratando de unir unos hilos invisibles para tratar de ver la madeja.

- Después me explicó (Aunque ya no hacía falta) que llevaba mucho tiempo contigo, pero que no me lo habías contado – Su tono se vuelve amenazador cuando llega a esta parte – Por miedo a que se lo contase a papa y mama. – Se queda en silencio, me recrimina mi forma de actuar. Paga mi silencio con silencio. Es fría. Se ha vuelto fría. ¿Por qué?

- Así que todos lo sabíamos. – Dice mi madre, tratando de quitar leña al fuego de un modo un tanto obvio. – Bueno, pues no veo el problema ahora para que nos lo presentes. Bueno, que me lo presentes a mí. – Lanza una mirada que no comprendo a Mayleen. – Porque el puño de tu hermana ya se ha presentado. Aunque, ya sabes que tendrá que ser mientras tu padre no esté en casa, porque entonces… La cara de tu novio no tendría tanta suerte como la última vez. – Vuelve a clavar sus pupilas en Mayleen.

Ella responde con un bufido.

- Se lo merecía.

- Bueno, ya vale. No me gusta nada esa actitud. A la cama las dos, que es muy tarde y como vuestro padre se dé cuenta de que acabas de llegar nos mata a las tres.- Nos pone una mano a cada una en la espalda y nos conduce hasta nuestra habitación. – Dormid bien. Os quiero. Os he dejado los vestidos para la cosecha en la cómoda de vuestra habitación, mañana después de comer os los probareis para ver si hay que hacer o no algún arreglo. Me voy a dormir. – Nos abraza.

Puedo percibir que mi abrazo es más largo y cálido que el de Mayleen. Creo que mi madre y yo por fin hemos conectado, ahora que tenemos algo tan importante en común nuestra relación será totalmente distinta. Por fin la comprendo, por fin puedo entender por qué es de esta manera, por qué hace lo que hace. Es una luchadora. Me quito la ropa y la doblo a los pies de la cama. Me pongo la ropa de dormir, cómoda y calentita, y me meto dentro de la cama. Oh dios, que gusto. Mi cama, blandita y suave. La imagen de Haymitch irrumpe sin permiso, le veo con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta a lo largo del día, en una esquina en el suelo, tapado con un par de chaquetas y muerto de frío. La angustia me atrapa en un bucle de ideas y teorías sobre él, la Veta, la cosecha, el distrito doce… y mi hermana. Trato de acomodarme, me hago un ovillo y me dejo acariciar por el tacto de la sábana y la manta de pelo de gato.

- Maysilee. Maysilee ¿Sigues despierta?

- Si, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres? –

Tengo sueño, mucho sueño. Casi estoy dormida. Me cuesta contestarle, pero ella parece totalmente desvelada.

- Nada… Solo quería hablar. No puedo dormir, por la cosecha y todo eso. – A pesar de lo que dice, parece que le resulta indiferente. Algo ha cambiado en ella. No es la misma de hace unos meses. No lo es. Ni siquiera parecía demasiado asustada esta mañana, estaba tensa y quería tranquilizarme a mí, pero ella… Mierda, me ha despertado por completo.

- Ahora que me has despertado podemos hablar de lo que quieras. – Digo fingiendo indignación.

- Estaba pensando en los juegos. En como son y cómo funcionan. Las habilidades, la cornucopia, los patrocinadores. Bueno, sobre todo en las habilidades. Es decir, la gente de nuestro distrito siempre pierde porque no sabemos hacer nada. – Recapacita- Bueno, nada que no sea picar carbón. – Sonríe por lo ridículo que suena, aunque sea totalmente real. – Los tributos de los distritos uno, dos y cuatro son entrenados para ganar los juegos ¿No?

- Sí – Respondo. Con la inminencia de la cosecha, siento que necesito saber tanto de los juegos como sea posible, y que mejor que con las deducciones y estudios de mi querida e inteligente hermana pequeña.

- ¿Qué pasaría entonces, si los chicos del distrito empezásemos a entrenar en secreto? Ya somos, bueno, la mayoría, nosotras no, expertos en pasar hambre. Esa situación es una de las más duras para los tributos en la arena…

Es cierto, como siempre, vuelve a tener razón. Aquí la mayoría saben pasar hambre, racionar la comida e ingerirla en los momentos apropiados. Muchos tributos caen por no saber dispensar la comida, encontrar agua, cosas relativamente normales para la gente de la Veta.

- Picamos carbón. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendemos en el colegio es a hacer fuego. Otra cosa fundamental en los juegos. Si entrenásemos… Si aprendiésemos a manejar armas, a defendernos… Creo que serías el distrito con más vencedores en los juegos. No se puede enseñar a ser humilde, a pasar hambre, a ser austero…Esas cosas las tenemos por haber nacido aquí. Creo que podría funcionar…

- ¿Y de dónde pretendes sacar las armas, Leen?

- Los cuchillos sirven para aprender a lanzarlos, aprender a apuntar. Con madera se podrían construir lanzas, también suele haber en la cornucopia. Nuestro punto débil es el agua. Si hubiese una arena con agua… Nosotros no podemos aprender a nadar. Ahí sí que tendríamos un problema.

- El capitolio se daría cuenta de eso y en cuestión de un par de años con ganadores del doce, nos masacrarían con agua. Arenas repletas de agua, olas, inundaciones, quien sabe. Con su tecnología pueden hacer lo que quieran…

- No van a ganar siempre. Solo tenemos que ser más listos que ellos. Y creeme, yo soy más lista que ellos. – Reflexiona durante unos minutos. – Bueno, duérmete ya. Va a ser un día ajetreado.

- Te quiero Leen.

- Yo más, créeme… Yo más.

…

Estoy sedienta, corro y corro pero no logro escapar. Me va a atrapar, me alcanzará y no podré huir. No podré evitarlo. Pajarillo, pajarillo te quiero. Corre. Corre Maysilee, corre. No lo consigo, tengo demasiada sed. Los oídos todavía me pitan y palpitan, la sangre caliente cae a borbotones desde mi cabeza. Casi no puedo ver, todo se está tiñendo del color del fuego. Corre, estúpida, me digo. Corre, corre. Un pie, luego el otro. Palpita, todo mi cuerpo palpita. Las hojas me golpean en la cara, están afiladas como cuchillas. Otro de sus trucos. Corre. Corro. Cientos de cortes abren mi cara, cuanto más corro más cortes recibo. Oh, mierda. Tropiezo con una piedra y me clavo una piedra acabada en punta. Se me ha clavado en el estómago. No puedo correr, ya no puedo seguir corriendo. Me doy la vuelta y la veo, sobre mí. Su melena negra cae sobre sus hombros. Tiene el pelo sucio, muy sucio. Sonríe. Yo sonrío. No me voy a ir de aquí asustada. No me verán con los ojos impregnados en pánico. No, merecen verme serena. Giro la cara hacia donde sé que hay una cámara y sonrío. Miradme mientras muero. Ella saca un cuchillo de su bota, lo levanta y lo deja caer velozmente sobre mi cuello.

Me despierto dando alaridos, como si pudiera sentir el cuchillo atravesando mi carne, rasgándola, viendo como mi vida se escapa en un suspiro. Mi frente está completamente empapada en sudor, parece que mi ropa también. Mi corazón palpita tan deprisa que creo que resuena por toda la habitación. Sigo gritando. Tengo miedo, le tengo miedo a la chica del cuchillo. Me sujeto la cara con las manos y me balanceo, sigo gritando.

- ¡Maysilee! ¡Maysilee tranquila! – Leen se sienta sobre mi cama.

Parece asustada, casi tan fuera de sí como yo. Debo haberla despertado con mis bramidos. Con sus manos separa suavemente las mías de mi cara. Comienza acariciarme con ternura.

- Era una pesadilla. Estamos en casa, estás a salvo. – Suena preocupada. – No pasa nada. – Me observa con cautela. - ¿Qué sucede Maysilee?

Mi respiración se ralentiza poco a poco, ya no escucho mis latidos rebotando contra las paredes de yeso. Supongo que mis pupilas se están adaptando a la poca claridad del cuarto porque por fin puedo enfocar bien. Sus ojos vuelven a ser cálidos, vuelve a ser mi hermana, el agente de la paz que parecía haberla poseído debe haberse ido a dar una vuelta.

- Yo… Yo estaba en la arena y… Solo quedábamos cuatro. Ella me encontró… - Me interrumpe.

- No me refiero a eso. Supuse que estarías soñando con los juegos, lo que no entiendo es por qué de repente les tienes tanto miedo. Hasta este año, era yo quien temía que pudiéramos ser escogidas para competir. Tú… Tú te limitabas a repetir una y otra vez que sería alguien de la Veta, que los hijos de los comerciantes casi nunca acababan en el capitolio. ¿Qué ha cambiado? – Sujeta mi cara con las dos manos y me obliga a mirarla directamente a sus ojos azul eléctrico. – Dime que es Maysilee, dímelo, por favor. No podemos tener secretos y mucho menos cuando solo dios sabe que nos podría pasar mañana en la cosecha. ¡Dime que te ocurre!

- Yo… Yo… - "Ni siquiera lo sé", me digo a mi misma. Trato de pensar que voy a responder pero las palabras acuden a mi boca por propia voluntad. – Tengo un plan, el plan de mi vida. Voy a irme, a la Veta, con Haymitch, con Alana y con el minero. ¡Tenemos un plan! Pero… ¿De qué sirven los planes cuando el capitolio está por encima de todos nosotros? ¡No sirven para nada! Si sale su nombre…o si sale el mío… - Siento ganas de llorar, pero me contengo. – Todo se habrá ido a la basura. No podré ser feliz… ¡Necesito sobrevivir a estos tres juegos! ¡Necesito sobrevivir! No puedo… No quiero vivir sin él… ¡No quiero! – Me doy cuenta de que me he puesto en pie y estoy berreando por la habitación.

El pajarillo me observa, parece conmovida. Supongo que mi discurso ha sido más emotivo de lo que yo creía. Siento que la ansiedad recorre cada célula de mi cuerpo. Me giro hacia la ventana y veo que el sol ya asoma en la distancia, deben ser las diez de la mañana. Veinticuatro horas. Veinticuatro horas para la cosecha. Puede que dentro de ese tiempo mi vida acabe totalmente destrozada o, tal vez, no suceda nada y tenga un año más. Un año más a su lado. Nunca me había sentido tan intimidada por algo, los juegos parecían algo lejano e imposible, algo que nunca nos ocurriría. Ahora no solo tengo que temer por mí, tengo que hacerlo también por mí. Por los dos. Casa segundo que pasa es un segundo más cerca del final. No se si podré soportarlo…

- No me habías dicho nada… - Su voz es débil. – Yo… No sabía que sentías eso. Creí que no era nada más que un amor pasajero, de los que tienen las demás chicas en el colegio. No pensé…

- ¿Qué me pudiera enamorar de él? – La observo minuciosamente. Ahora yo soy la piedra. Yo soy la frialdad en esta habitación.

- Si. – Responde con absoluta sinceridad. – Me parece poco para ti. Pero si le amas… - Se pone en pie. – No va a suceder nada mañana Maysilee. Todo seguirá como hasta ahora. Ya lo verás.

Se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo fuerte y tierno. Su calor me invade. Creo que una lágrima cae sobre mi cuello. ¿Está llorando? ¿Por qué? Tan solo me he sincerado. ¿Habrá sido demasiado para asimilar en poco tiempo?

- Voy a hacer unos recados que me encargó mamá. Bueno, nos los había encargado a las dos, pero con lo mal que has dormido esta noche prefiero que te quedes a descansar un poco más. – Sonríe.

Coge una camiseta, un pantalón, unos zapatos y sale de la habitación. Cierra la puerta tras ella y escucho sus pasos avanzar por el pasillo, de repente se detiene, oigo que se abre una puerta y otro par de pies avanzan con ella hasta llegar a las escaleras. ¿Qué sucede? Me acerco a la puerta y la abro sigilosamente. Trato de ver a través de la pequeña rendija que separa la puerta del marco, pero no logro ver nada. Un par de pies vuelven en mi dirección, se cierra una puerta y desaparecen. Supongo que Leen le ha dicho a mamá que irá ella sola a por la carne y el pan. Tal vez no le ha parecido bien que he dejado ir sola… Pero Mayleen tiene razón, necesito descansar. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y me tumbo en la cama. La luz que atraviesa las cortinas me aleja de mis peores pesadillas. La arena. Me acurruco y me quedo dormida con facilidad. Ahora solo veo hierba, mucha hierva. Una gran casa blanca y varios niños corriendo a su alrededor. Haymitch aparece y me abraza. Sus labios comienzan a moverse pero la voz que sale de ellos es la de mi madre.

- ¿Quieres levantarte de una vez? – Dice Haymitch. - ¿Has visto la hora que es? Tenemos mucho que hacer. ¡Levántate!

Me despierto de golpe y veo a mi madre mirándome desde los pies de la cama. Gira la cabeza y señala la ropa de la cosecha con los ojos. Cuando miro en la misma dirección veo a Mayleen vestida con un precioso vestido color crema. Las mangas y el borde del vestido son de encaje blanco. Lleva el pelo recogido en una preciosa coleta alta atada con un lazo blanco que cae hasta su cintura. Está preciosa, es increíble. Parece mayor de lo que es, y el vestido estiliza su cuerpo de una forma inconcebible.  
Se gira hacia mí, sujetando las puntas del vestido con las manos y me sonríe. ¿Te gusta? Digno de una princesa ¿Verdad?

- Estás increíble. Los patrocinadores se pelearían por ti. Undersee va a alucinar cuando te vea. – Sonrío en respuesta.

Su cara se convierte en una mueca de dolor.

- Si, bueno, eso espero. – Gira frente al espejo para verse la espalda.

Mientras gira, un extraño brillo dorado me ciega. La luz acaba de impactar de lleno en algo redondo y pequeño que lleva colgado a la altura del pecho. Trato de fijarme y distingo una especie de broche, no puedo analizarlo mejor porque la luz todavía incide sobre él.

- Estás preciosa hija – Dice mi madre. – Y me gustaría ver cómo le queda a tu hermana su vestido. Si es que es capaz de salir de la maldita cama durante unos minutos. – Me reprocha con los ojos.

Sin mediar palabra, obedezco. Me pongo en pie y me desvisto. La ropa apenas está mojada ya, el sudor de esta noche se ha secado. Siento que dejo el miedo atrás a medida que me voy quitando la ropa. Mi madre coge el otro vestido que descansa sobre la cómoda y me o acerca.

- Toma. – Lo extiende. – Este es mi favorito, me encanta el color.

Es blanco, exactamente igual que el de Mayleen, salvo porque los colores están distribuidos a la inversa. Tela blanca, encajes y lazo color crema. Me lo pongo con cuidado y dejo que mi madre me peine. Le lleva un rato, mientras tanto Leen sigue observándose en el espejo con mucho pesar. Cuando ya parece haberse cansado de verse la espalda del vestido, se vuelve hacia mí y por fin puedo ver con claridad lo que lleva enganchado al vestido. Es un sinsajo.

No puedo apartar la vista del broche. La punta de las alas y el pico del ave se funden con el brillante aro dorado en el que se enmarca. No tengo ni idea sobre de dónde lo ha sacado, pero es perfecto para ella. El parecido entre mi hermana y el sinsajo dorado que centellea sobre su hermoso vestido es inimaginable. Es como si fuese a echar a volar en cualquier momento. Su gracilidad, su belleza, inluso su voz… Estoy segura, en otra vida mi hermana era un sinsajo, no me cabe duda. Este pequeño pajaro es un símbolo de nuestro distrito, así que supongo que quiere llevarnos a todos con ella si la escogen en la cosecha. La idea me conmueve y me hace pensar.

- Tal vez yo también debería llevar algo a la cosecha que nos represente… - Las manos de mi madre no se detienen, siguen cepillándome el pelo.

Supongo que después de tantos años está acostumbrada al miedo, al pavor, a la horrible desesperación que suponen los juegos. Aunque… parece demasiado tranquila con mi comentario. ¿Será que le da igual que me escojan? No, no tiene sentido, es imposible, al fin y al cabo soy su hija. La mirada de Mayleen me persigue.

- ¿Para qué? - Pregunta.

¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Es idiota o algo? ¡Por si me escogen, por qué iba a ser si no!

- Pues por si es mi nombre el que sale de la urna mañana. Supongo que si voy a competir en nombre de mi distrito, debería llevar algo que simbolice nuestra fuerza. Algo que le diga al capitolio y al resto de tributos que todavía no nos hemos rendido, que el distrito doce va a seguir aquí mucho tiempo, que da igual lo mal que lo pasemos, que siempre… - Me interrumpe.

- No creo que te haga falta. – Dice totalmente segura de sus palabras.

El cepillo se cae de las manos de mi madre y choca estrepitosamente contra el suelo, por suerte es de madera y no se rompe. Ella lo recoge torpemente y empieza de nuevo a trabajar en mi melena pero algo ha cambiado, el cepillo pasa incompetentemente entre mi pelo rubio. Siento que de vez en cuando se clava demasiado o tira sin querer de algún mechón. Supongo que los nervios al fin han podido con ella. Ignoro a mi madre y me centro en las palabras de mi hermana, ella parece no haberles dado importancia y sigue frente al espejo apesadumbrada.

- Te aseguro que valoro muchísimo que te preocupes tanto por mí, pero no creo que sepas quien va a ser escogido, así que supongo que lo mejor será ir preparada. – Replico.

Me clava una mirada por el rabillo del ojo cuyo significado no logro descifrar. Permanece en silencio un par de segundos hasta que exhala todo el aire de su interior y sonríe.

- Está bien, vayamos al quemador a ver si hay algo que te guste. - El cepillo se detiene, no tengo la menor idea de por qué. Leen ya no me mira.

- Tranquila. – Dice, creo que habla con mi madre. – No tardaremos mucho. La mujer que le vendió esto le dijo que tenía muchos más.

- No tardéis. – Responde ella carente de emoción. La idea de que vayamos por el quemador no es objeto de su agrado.

- ¿Él? ¿Quién te lo ha comprado? ¿Undersee? – Sonrío pícaramente.

Su rostro palidece, el cepillo se cae de nuevo. Abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero no salen sonidos de ella. ¿Qué le pasa? Creo que los juegos están volviendo loca a mi hermana. De repente articula un par de bufidos sin sentido hasta que logra decir algo coherente.

- Sí. Sí, me lo compró él… No quería decíroslo porque no le hemos contado a nadie lo nuestro… Fue esta mañana hasta el quemador buscando algo para mí. Me dijo que si por cualquier motivo me escogían, necesitaba algo que me favoreciese, ya sabes, patrocinadores y todo eso… - Empieza a quitarse el vestido. – Lo dejo sobre la cómoda mamá, ya has visto como me queda. – Se quita el lazo del pelo, desengancha el sinsajo del vestido y lo pone sobre la cama.

- No es el mejor motivo para regalarte algo pero… Bueno, supongo que es una forma de decirte que no quiere que mueras en la arena.

- Sí… Supongo que sí. Undersee es todo corazón, ya lo ves… - Se pone una camiseta negra que nunca había visto, una chaqueta marrón, pantalón negro y botas negras. Recoge hábilmente su pelo en una coleta alta y se engancha el sinsajo en la chaqueta marrón, justo sobre el corazón. Suspira. – Me voy, al final he decidido que estaré todo el día fuera, no contéis conmigo para nada. Unsersee quiere verme, no sé para qué. Nos vemos esta noche ¿Vale? Volveré antes de las nueve, en cuanto esté aquí vamos al quemador juntas Maysilee. No te olvides, se puntual.

Mi madre no dice nada, se limita a asentir con la cabeza. Leen sale de la habitación con paso firme y echa a correr escaleras abajo. El portazo de la puerta principal nos indica que ya se ha ido. Mi peinado por fin está listo. Me pongo en pie y camino hacia el espejo. Su reflejo me deja atónita ¡Soy preciosa! Bueno, en el fondo no pienso de esta manera, tan solo cuando veo a Leen y recuerdo que somos gemelas. ¡Menuda genética nos ha tocado! Sonrío tontamente ante al espejo, lo que parece irritar a mi madre.

- ¿Te estás probando la ropa con la que tal vez irás directamente al matadero y sonríes? ¡A veces no sé qué he hecho para criaros tan mal! ¡No lo entiendo! – Se levanta y lanza el cepillo sobre mi cama. - Ya está, os queda genial la ropa de la cosecha. Quítatela y vístete, tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy. – Sale enfurecida, cerrando la puerta con un portazo que no tiene nada que envidiar al de Mayleen.

¿Qué mosca le ha picado? Menuda familia de inestables mentales… Sé que los juegos son algo atroz pero llevan ya cincuenta años celebrándose, esto no es nuevo para nadie. Además, si alguien acaba en esa arena tratando de destripar a los demás tributos seremos nosotros ¡No ella! Lo normal sería que nos estuviese colmando de afecto, no perdiendo los estribos de esta manera. En fin, supongo que tendré que aguantarla. Me quito el vestido y lo dejo justo encima del de mi hermana. Me pongo una camiseta amarilla, pantalón y zapatos negros, me cepillo el pelo y lo dejo caer suelto sobre la espalda. Un último vistazo al espejo y voy directa a la cocina. Una vez entro veo a mi madre sentada en una de las sillas, tiene los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. ¿Ha estado llorando? Oh no, mamá, tranquila. Instintivamente me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- No va a pasar nada, mamá. Todo va a ir bien, tranquila. – Parece un poco más calmada. Al fin corresponde a mi abrazo. – Vamos, dime que tengo que hacer. Así si acabo pronto podré ir a ver a… - Mi corazón se detiene.

- ¿Ir a ver a quién? – Dice mi padre sonriente, que acaba de entrar en casa. Ha abierto la puerta con tanto sigilo que ninguna de las dos percibimos su llegada. La sorpresa me deja en blanco, no sé qué decir.

- Al hijo del panadero. – Responde mi madre rápidamente.

Su velocidad mental a veces me asombra, sabe cómo salir de cualquier apuro, la envidio. En eso se parece mucho más a mi hermana. A mí me cuesta reaccionar, mentir es algo que se me da rematadamente mal. Parece que además ha escogido las palabras perfectas porque el rostro de mi padre se ilumina por completo.

- ¡Así que con el hijo de Mellarck! Parece que tengo por hijas a las dos niñas más listas del distrito ¡Mellarck y Undersee! Así al menos sé que cuando me muera tendréis comida en vuestros platos. – Sin hacer desaparecer su molesta sonrisa, me asfixia en un abrazo interminable. Cuando me suelta, prosigue. - ¿Y Mayleen? No la he visto en todo el día.

Se separa de mí y toma una hogaza de pan de la mesa. Se sienta y comienza a untarla en mantequilla.

- Con Undersee. – Responde mi madre. – Las dos quieren estar con sus chicos antes de la cosecha… - Su mirada se apaga durante una milésima de segundo, pero instantáneamente recupera su jovialidad natural. - ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, querido?

Mi padre tiene buenos modales, fuera de casa. Dentro no se molesta en ocultar su verdadera forma de ser, así que comienza a hablar rápidamente, farfullando cosas en lo que parece un idioma extraño, mientras cientos de migas de pan saltan desde su boca.

- Ayyhuuur a ss aates dea pz- Dice sin dejar de masticar. – Quirn taar s psts anss a cchcha.

- Traga, papá, traga. Si no me da que te vas a asfixiar. – El me obedece y traga toda la comida que le quedaba en la boca. Es un hombre maravilloso, pero puede ser bastante asqueroso cuando se lo propone.

- Tengo que ayudar a los agentes de la paz, quieren quitar los postes antes de la cosecha. Nos han pedido ayuda a unos cuantos, más que nada para que coordinemos a los mineros a los que han obligado a desmontarlos. Llevo toda la mañana allí, tu amiga Alana estaba dando vueltas por la zona y hablaba acaloradamente con uno de los mineros. – Parece entristecerse de repente. – El pobre chico acabó en el mismo poste que estaba tratando de desmontar, creyeron que estaba intentando librarse del trabajo… Por suerte solo han sido diez latigazos. Podría haber sido mucho peor. No me gusta la gente de la veta, no me gustan nada los mineros – Dirige la mirada hacia mi madre, como si le estuviera echando algo en cara, algo que parece dolerle de verdad. – Pero ese chico no había hecho nada, nada en absoluto. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse duras aquí… Parece que el quarter quell tiene de los nervios al mismísimo capitolio.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Chillo en medio de la cocina. Mi padre, como es lógico, se sorprende. Se preguntará que hago yo reaccionando de esta forma por un minero al que ni siquiera conozco. Estoy demasiado preocupada por Alana. Entonces recuerdo que sus padres son los boticarios del distrito. ¡Mierda! ¡Lo descubrirán todo! - ¡Me voy! – Sin darle a mis padres apenas tiempo para responder – ¡No sé cuándo volveré! – Cuando ya estoy cruzando el umbral de la puerta de casa escucho a mi madre gritar desde la ventana.

- ¡Maysilee! ¡La carne y el pan para la cena de hoy! ¡No lo olvides por favor!

No me doy la vuelta pero sé que su cara es de rotunda desaprobación. Me da igual, da igual que se enfaden, esto es mucho más importante, Alana puede tener muchos problemas por esto. Además, puedo ir a comprar las cosas cuando vuelva a casa. Me llevo la mano al pantalón y palpo el pequeño bolsillo que cuelga del lateral izquierdo. ¡Mierda! Me he dejado las monedas en casa, ahora sí que estoy en un problema. Después pensaré en algún modo de solucionar todo esto, lo primero es llegar a la casa de los boticarios. Las calles están vacías, ni un alma las recorre. Es bastante raro. Mientras corro miro hacia la derecha, el quemador está vacío ¿Qué estará pasando? La curiosidad trata de hipnotizarme pero mi empresa es mucho más importante, tengo que evitar que los padres de Alana descubran su secreto. Ellos no son tan comprensivos como mi madre, en absoluto. Lo más probable es que le den una paliza a su minero, otra a ella y que no la dejen ver la luz del día hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Además, quizá hasta se nieguen a curar a la gente de la Veta que trabaja en la mina. Eso podría ser fatal para el distrito, hay decenas de azotamientos cada día, casi todos a mineros de la Veta, a sus hijos por robar, a la gente que compra en el quemador. Sin los padres de Alana, todas esas personas acabarían muertas en cuestión de días. No puedo permitirlo. Las calles huelen a hollín, como siempre. No sé qué hora es, pero los mineros deben estar saliendo de trabajar para la hora de comer. Aunque realmente no comen, simplemente toman una pequeña porción de los cereales que sus hijos consiguen mediante las teselas. Para mi sorpresa, por mucho que camino no veo a ninguno de ellos. Cuando ya estoy a medio camino escucho unos alaridos que me resultan extrañamente familiares. ¿De dónde viene el ruido? Levanto la cabeza y miro en todas direcciones. De aquí no… De allí tampoco… De repente me doy cuenta ¡La plaza! Echo a correr tan rápido como puedo, tanto, que levanto una gran mata de humo con la ceniza que lanzan mis pisadas. Corre, corre. Cuando casi estoy en la plaza me topo con un tumulto de gente, aquí es donde estaban todos. Se agolpan en torno al centro, unos parecen asustados, otros en cambio parecen contentos con lo que sea que esté sucediendo frente a ellos. Se miran unos a otros y cuchichean cosas que no logro escuchar. Los chillidos me resultan cada vez más y más conocidos, empiezo a desesperarme. La gente está completamente alucinada con el espectáculo, tanto, que es prácticamente imposible atravesar la maraña de mineros y comerciantes que se dejan absorber por la escena. Con mucha dificultad, logro hacerme paso hasta la primera fila, estoy tan cerca que la sangre del último latigazo propinado por el agente de la paz me empapa la cara. La ira me invade de tal forma que dejo de ser dueña de mis actos. Echo a correr hasta el poste, sin preocuparme por las consecuencias. Me abalanzo sobre su víctima cubriéndola con mi propio cuerpo. El agente parece muy malhumorado por mi intromisión, incluso ofendido. Bueno, es normal, a fin de cuentas estoy poniendo en juicio su autoridad en público, esta es una de esas cosas que el capitolio no deja pasar, su represalia será terrible, de eso estoy segura. Me da igual, no dejaré que vuelva a usar ese látigo, no aquí, no con una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. ¡No! Grito para mis adentros, pero mi mente se queda en shock cuando la cuerda arremete contra mi espalda. Puedo sentir como se rasga la camiseta y mi piel con ella. Algo cálido recorre me recorre, empapándola. Levanto la vista para tratar de entender lo que está pasando pero lo único que consigo ver es su látigo, descendiendo de nuevo contra mí. Me golpea en la cara y yo me desplomo, creo que estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento. Desde el suelo percibo algo mejor lo que está ocurriendo. Un chico alto y muy musculoso yace al lado del poste, en medio de un enorme charco de sangre con la espalda destrozada. Está inconsciente, puede que incluso muerto. No le escucho respirar. Un zumbido me aturde, mis movimientos son torpes. Empiezo a escuchar gritos, mucha gente protestando y a los agentes de la paz enseñando sus armas. Me giro un poco más y mis ojos chocan con los suyos. Alana está ahí, atada al poste. Con la camiseta tan rota que se le puede ver claramente el pecho desnudo. Su espalda está peor que la del chico, apenas queda piel en ella. No deja de llorar, su llanto es tan intenso que da la impresión de que dejará de respirar en cualquier momento. Entonces mueve sus labios, pero habla tan bajo que no puedo escuchar ni una de sus palabras, los gritos de la gente del distrito son demasiado altos. Hago un esfuerzo a pesar del zumbido que intenta convencerme de que me desmaye y trato de leer sus labios. 


End file.
